East of the Sun West of the moon
by thewindcatcher
Summary: Katara was rescued by a white bear as a child now he shows up asking her to help him will she? And who is this bear?


**East of the Sun West of the Moon**

Once upon a time, there was an unfortunate husbandman who had so many children that he hadn't much of either food or clothing to give them. Pretty children they all were, but the prettiest was the youngest daughter, who was so lovely there was no end to her loveliness.~ _East of the Sun West of the Moon_

**Chapter 1**

**Hakoda**

Katara was always a fateful child ever since birth. Even my mother Kanna said so. On the day of her delivery, Kya felt contractions early, and within minutes, she came into the world. My mother held her and chided, "I feel an energy from this child Hakoda. "A strange one." "One with a white bear." "Mother you with your superstitions," I sighed. Sokka coddled his new baby sister, and Kya looked on tired. "What should we name her," I asked Kya and she suggested Kanna after my mother. "No" my mother refused we shall name her Katara for the spirits of our ancestors will be pleased she will attract great magic even with her name."I looked into her blue eyes welcome Katara

**Sokka**

The day when I met Katara, I could remember her. A small bundle was fussing and crying. Gran gran also talked of a white bear which father took with no grain of salt. However with in the following year, she proved to be a talented water bender as she accidentally water bended on a jug of water in the house. In no time she was bending even outdoing the boys in our tribe. She often ran away from our igloo and off by herself wandering for hours. One day father and mother ran frantically around the house looking for Katara. "We can't find her," they cried. I'll look for her too I assured as I ran to the glaciers where she enjoyed seeing the penguins. There to my horror, I saw her the little blue-eyed girl in a parka slipped and fell to the water. "NOOOOO," I screamed. Then suddenly a white bear, a cub grabbed something in his mouth Katara I thought. I watched in horror but instead, the bear laid her on the frozen ground. The cub stared at me; his eyes strange instead of dark; it was yellow with his piercing gaze stared at me as it ran away. Katara I thought as I ran to her, she was wet, but I felt her heartbeat as I was relieved. What will I tell mother and father, I wondered. They'll think I'm storytelling he thought.

**The Bear**

A girl with piercing blue eyes. She falls. A boy frightened pale-eyed.

**Sokka**

Katara finally turned three and determined to master her bending she looked to no one but master Pakku for guidance. However, there was a small problem master Pakku refused to train girls. However, she stubbornly trapped him in ice using her bending. Pakku grudgingly agreed only if she will be a healer and nothing else. Mother and father were not pleased she gave no heed as she finally could master what she always wanted.

**The Bear**

Memories pace. "Mother gone" I cried. "What's wrong Zuzu?" My sister mocked. "Someone's missing mommy?" Silence, tears.

**Katara**

Gran gran always told me that she felt magic being attracted to me and even a bear. Sokka sometimes speaks of a little bear but I cannot remember. Mother always scolds me to be more ladylike insisting that I need to learn to keep the household running. I learned the art of healing when I fell and bruised my knee when I was just seven. I touched it then it was just cooled and the bruise was gone. My mother always told me that once my woman's cycle comes I'll marry whomever my father deems reasonable and live as a healer wife and he, in turn, would make hunt seals and build an igloo for our home. I sighed in sadness as I realized that soon a betrothal necklace would be hanging from my neck and my dark hair would be worn in a bun much like my mother's.

**Kanna**

Katara was always a child of mystery. However, she had energy so uncommon not seen since Yue the spirit of the moon was a little girl. I always knew that a white bear would be a part of it. It happened during the winter solstice. The winter had been harsh that Hakoda could not catch a single seal so we had to rely on the pickled fish form the fall to survive the harsh season.

**Sokka**

When Gran-gran came down with a fever we were all worried. Katara tried her best to use her healing powers but to no avail. She was disappointed in herself as she took care of our sick grandmother. I comforted her assuring it was not her fault. As we kept watch a thud was heard at our igloo.

**Hakoda**

I gently walked to where the sound was coming from and opened the door to see a huge white bear standing at the door. My instinct as a hunter would have been to grab my spear and attack but something was different about this bear. His eyes amber gold and strange. As if it was a dream the beast started speaking "if you give me your daughter I will restore the sick one's health and make give you immeasurable riches. "No Kya protested as she hugged Katara protectively. Tears flowing out of her eyes. "I cannot let her go.

**Katara **

I stood frozen once I heard the bear speak. Hesitantly I asked, "Will Gran-gran get better?" Yes, much better the bear answered. "I'll go with you I decided." "We leave tonight" as he turned to wait outside. "Katara think about this Sokka reasoned. "Its decided I stood firmly. I began to pack with little I would bring tunics to keep me warm and other clothing finished with donning my warmest parka. My mother suddenly hands me a whale tooth comb. "I was saving this for your betrothal but now seems like the only right time to give this to you she explained with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she took off the betrothal necklace from her neck. Before I could protest she donned it on my neck. "Mother why?" Think of this as your own now. Suddenly I realized that I may never marry let alone have children. The thought panged my heart. I looked at father with sadness in his eyes who also seemed to understand that he would never see me marry or have children. I wished them a tearful goodbye as I went outside to mount on the beast.

**Chapter 2**

So she rode a long, long way, till they came to a great steep hill. There, on the face of it, the _White Bear_ gave a knock, and a door opened, and they came into a castle where there were many rooms all lit up; rooms gleaming with silver and gold; and there, too, was a table ready laid, and it was all as grand as grand could be.~ _East of the Sun West of the Moon_

**Katara**

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and sticky. Where am I it must be far from home I thought as I woke up from the bed I was laying on it was soft and silky unlike the seal hides back home. In desperation, I throw off my parka and strip down to my tunics revealed as I cooled myself. Still feeling sticky I wished to bathe looking around the spacious room I saw what looked like a tub with water filled to the brim. In desperation, I threw off my tunic and jumped in the tub and began to cool from the water. I gently played around with the water bending the current gently. Once I was finished I stepped out to find clothing laid out for me. It was a blouse one shouldered and cut to expose the wearer's stomach and bloomers complete with a red skirt. The clothing all fit her too well as if it was made for my body. The idea uneased me as I found gold bracelets on the dressers. Unsuspectingly I put them on. I turned to the mirror to look at myself the clothing seemed a bit foreign as they would not stand the conditons of my frozen home. Suddenly I realized I had been starving since I came here. I went out of the room and wandered to follow a delicious scent into a grand hall with a table cluttered with food. Food all seemed foreign to me colorful, steaming and hot. I sat down carefully in the chair. Suddenly I started eating as if it was my last first I ate a bit of fish it tasted a bit different as I tasted some spice instead of being only its flesh. I sampled the different dumplings carefully crafted to be in various shapes. Finally once I could eat no more I decided to venture the place that held me. I first tried to figure where I was. From the tempatures I guessed that I was south enough.


End file.
